Harder to Breath
by midna36
Summary: It's Ichigo's first day of college and he has already gotten off on the wrong foot with his new roommate Grimmjow. Will they be able to put aside their differences and get along? IchigoxGrimmjow Seme-Uke . Rated M for language and sexual content, smut.
1. Chapter 1

Harder to Breath; Chapter 1

It was Ichigo's first day of college and he was moving into the dorms. He pulled into the college parking lot and saw a driver pulling out of a parking space that was close to his dorm. "Score," he smiled. He waited patiently as the car backed out and drove off. He was about to pull in when a blue sports car pulled in front of him and took his space.

"What the fuck?" he cried out angrily. He rolled down his window and called out to the driver who was getting out of the car. "Hey! Asshole! I was clearly waiting for that space."

The driver gazed over boredly with his piercing blue eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me move for you." He shut the door to his car and locked it then started walking towards the college.

"Hey!" Ichigo called after him. The blue haired guy continued walking and ignored Ichigo's angry cries. "Urgh, jerk," Ichigo sighed and drove off to find a different parking space.

Luckily Ichigo had delivered most of his belongings to his room earlier so he only had one more box left to carry up to his room. Ichigo walked up the stairs to his dorm and mumbled angrily to himself, "I can't believe that jerk…taking my space like that…stupid fucking cock sucker…" He sighed. He decided it would probably be best if he moved on. He was about to meet his roommate and didn't want to be in a bad attitude. He reached his dorm room and noticed the door was already open. His roommate must have arrived before him.

Ichigo smiled as he entered the room, "Hey roomie, I'm—." Ichigo about dropped his stuff when he saw the blue haired driver laying on one of the beds in his dorm room. "What the hell?" he shouted.

The blue haired man looked up from texting on his cell phone and grinned as he stared at Ichigo with his blue eyes. "Yo, you must be my roommate. I'm Grimmjow, it's nice to meet you."

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, "You're sitting on _my_ bed."

Grimmjow glanced down at the bed and smiled, "Well, so I am. Sorry about that." Ichigo grit his teeth as Grimmjow continued his texting and didn't budge from his spot.

"Listen here," he said trying to stay calm as he set down his box, "if we're gonna be roommates then you're gonna have to respect my space."

Grimmjow lowered his cell phone and stood up and walked over to Ichigo. He got close to Ichigo's face and grinned, "You mean like this?"

Ichigo glared, "You know what I mean."

Grimmjow laughed and held up his hands and feigned innocence, "You're right. I'm sorry." He walked over to his own bed and flopped down on it. "I was just messing with ya man. I didn't mean anything by it. We're gonna be roommates. We need to get along."

Ichigo glared at him for a bit then sighed out his anger, "You're right… I'm sorry too. I'm Ichigo by the way." He turned to his box and started unpacking it. He felt a presence behind him and turned his head to find Grimmjow looking over his shoulder into the box. He cried out and jumped away from him.

Grimmjow grinned, "Ah, sorry. I was just curious."

Ichigo frowned and grabbed his chest to try and slow his beating heart, "…I…it's just some games for my computer and PS3."

Grimmjow smiled excitedly, "You have a PS3?"

Ichigo nodded slowly, "Uh…yeah…" He stared at the excited Grimmjow. The image of a begging puppy flashed across his mind. He sighed, "you can um…use it occasionally…if you want."

Grimmjow cheered, "Cool man, you're the best! You can totally use my mini fridge and microwave if you want."

Ichigo smiled, "Ah, thanks…" Ichigo was starting to think that Grimmjow might not be so bad after all. Those thoughts were quickly destroyed after living with him for a couple of days. Ichigo glared at the filth from Grimmjow's side of the room that was slowly crawling towards his side. "Grimmjow…could you _please_ clean up after yourself."

Grimmjow waved him off lazily as he lay on his bed in his boxers and read a magazine. "Yeah, I'll get to it on laundry day…"

Ichigo sighed, "When is that?"

"February 30th," he replied.

Ichigo glared and pulled away the magazine, "There is no such day!"

Grimmjow grinned, "Now you understand. Can I have my porn mag back?"

Ichigo looked at the magazine disgusted and threw it at him, "You're reading porn?"

Grimmjow smirked, "Yeah, and you jack off in the middle of the night."

Ichigo blushed and looked away from him, "I…I do not!"

Grimmjow's grin grew wider and he crawled on the bed closer to where Ichigo was standing next to it. He stood on his knees and hooked his finger over Ichigo's pants and pulled him closer. "You know…if you ever want help you could just ask me."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow shocked, "I…no thanks!" He frowned and slapped away Grimmjow's hand and stomped over to his side of the room. "Now stop distracting me! I need to study."

"Oh," Grimmjow purred, "I didn't realize I was such a distraction to you."

Ichigo frowned and a blush tinted his cheeks, "You aren't! Now be quiet so I can study."

That night, Ichigo glanced over from his bed at Grimmjow's side of the room. He waited till he saw the signs that Grimmjow had fallen asleep. He faced away from him and reached his hands between his legs. He closed his eyes as his hand wrapped around his cock and he pumped it. He thought about what Grimmjow had jokingly offered him. Well, at least he was pretty sure it was a joke.

Ichigo thought what it would be like if he took Grimmjow up on his offer. Grimmjow's long fingers wrapped around his cock…. Grimmjow's piercing blue eyes watching him as he pumped him to orgasm. Grimmjow's grunts as he grabbed his own cock and rubbed himself along with Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes snapped open when he felt the hot cum spilled over his hand. "Shit!" he whispered a little too loud. 'I did _not_ just jack off while thinking of Grimmjow!' he thought in disbelief. He smothered his face in his pillow. This was _not_ happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Harder to Breath; Chapter 2

Ichigo couldn't bring himself to look at Grimmjow. After having imagined Grimmjow helping him jack off he was way too embarrassed. He quickly got dressed for class then rushed out the door without saying anything to Grimmjow. He decided that it would be best to hang out with Asano after classes. It would give him more time away from the dorm and Grimmjow.

"I can't believe I didn't make it to the same college as you…" Asano sighed.

"Well," Ichigo smiled, "it was to be expected considering your grades in school."

Asano frowned, "You're such a traitor getting good grades like that!"

"Hey, I need to get good grades. I'm not trying to be…whatever it is you're trying to be. I need a good education," Ichigo said.

"I know…so, speaking of college. How is it going? Are you getting along with your roommate?" Asano asked.

Ichigo sighed dejectedly. "I'm…getting something…"

"What does that mean?" Asano asked puzzled.

"Well…" Ichigo started, "I…my roommate is a pain in the butt…" he looked up surprised and waved his hands, "I mean we haven't done anything!" he blushed. "It's just hard—I mean difficult… since he's so irresistible—irresponsible! He's irresponsible and doesn't clean up after himself." He covered his red face and panted for breath.

Asano looked at him confused. "Um…okay…so you two aren't getting along? What haven't you done?"

Ichigo shook his head, "Um, nothing…we are getting along fine. It's not so bad since we've set rules and boundaries…"

Asano nodded, "Okay…so what's his name?"

Ichigo looked up, "Name?"

Asano frowned, "You do know your roommate's name don't you?"

Ichigo thought for a moment, "Uh, yeah, it's just…sorry, it slipped my mind. It's Grimmjow."

Asano's face went pale. "Man, you need to get a new roommate…"

Ichigo looked at Asano puzzled, "What do you mean? He's just a little messy. He's not so bad…"

Asano shook his head and grabbed Ichigo's arm, "No Ichigo, really. If he's the guy I heard about, which I'm pretty sure he is since Grimmjow isn't a real common name, then he is seriously dangerous and you do not need to get involved with him."

Ichigo frowned, "What do you mean? Dangerous how?"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is one of the most known names that are involved with gangs, drugs, high stakes gambling, and all that bad stuff…." Asano explained.

"Nah…that can't be right," he thought back to Grimmjow and how…messy and sorta friendly and jokingly he had acted, "That doesn't sound like Grimmjow."

Asano shook his head, "Well, I hope for your sake that it isn't the same guy…."

Ichigo headed back to his room and thought about what Asano had said. It really didn't seem like Grimmjow. Except maybe taking his parking space, Grimmjow hadn't really acted much like a gangster or anything like that. He looked down the hall and spotted Grimmjow talking to some guy in front of his room. Ichigo thought he saw the guy hand a large roll of cash to Grimmjow. The guy left as Ichigo approached. Ichigo smiled, "Hey Grimmjow, who was that?"

Grimmjow looked from the guy to Ichigo and gave Ichigo a deadly look, "That's none of your concern."

Ichigo had to remind himself to breath, "Ah…um, I'm sorry…" He followed Grimmjow into the room although he didn't know if that was quite a good idea. Ichigo went over to his desk and sat quietly at his computer.

Grimmjow glanced over at Ichigo and sighed, "Hey, um, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to talk to you like that."

Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow, "It's okay. Probably wasn't a friend of yours. He looked like he owed you some money."

He saw anger flash across Grimmjow's eyes then it disappeared. Grimmjow grinned, "Nah, it wasn't mine. It was for a friend. Forget about it, okay?" The last part sounded more like a threat to Ichigo than a request.

Ichigo smiled nervously, "Sure, already forgotten… So, um, how have your classes been going?"

Grimmjow grinned, "They're going great. I have this really sexy professor. I'm having a real hard time concentrating on the class though. The professor is so clumsy and is always dropping her chalk so I get a nice view of her ass as she bends down to pick it up."

Ichigo found himself a little disappointed that Grimmjow was interested in girls then realized what he was thinking and slapped himself internally. Why the hell should he be disappointed? "Ah, yeah… probably provided a nice image for later…" Ichigo just wanted to shove something in his mouth to keep himself from saying anything more stupid but that only gave him a sexually explicit image of Grimmjow's cock in his mouth.

Grimmjow laughed, "Yeah, too bad you came back. I would have had time to put the image to good use."

"You know, I could always help with that if you wanted…" Ichigo's face turned red and he looked down at his desk shocked at the realization of what he had just said. He glanced over at Grimmjow laying on the bed who had propped himself up on his elbow and stared at Ichigo shocked. Ichigo forced a smiled and laughed nervously, "Haha, got you…you know…like you joked with me earlier…?"

Grimmjow grinned and laughed, "That's a good one. You got me." Ichigo laughed and turned back relieved to his computer. He was glad that it had worked. He heard Grimmjow get up from the bed but ignored it and tried to focus on his studying. He felt Grimmjow touch his head and he pulled Ichigo's head gently backward. Ichigo saw Grimmjow lean over his face and kiss him. Ichigo closed his eyes and accepted the kiss.

Grimmjow continued to kiss Ichigo and moved his hand down Ichigo's chest. Ichigo moaned into Grimmjow's mouth as he rubbed his nipple through his shirt. Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he pulled away from Grimmjow, "Woah, wait! What are we doing?"

Grimmjow frowned, "I'm pretty sure that we are in the middle of foreplay." He spun Ichigo around in his chair and straddled him in the seat and grinned, "Now, the real question is…did you want to continue?" Ichigo blushed and knew that the hard on rubbing against Grimmjow's leg was all the answer that he needed. Grimmjow ran his fingers through the hair on the back of Ichigo's head and tilted his head back a bit.

Grimmjow grinned and kissed Ichigo again while moving his hand down his chest. Grimmjow ran his hand under Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow pinched his nipple. "Hey…wait!"

Grimmjow frowned and looked at Ichigo annoyed, "Okay, I get it, don't touch your nipples…."

Ichigo shook his head, "No, sorry that's not it…"

Grimmjow stared at him impatiently, "…yeah? You going to continue?"

Ichigo blushed, "Uh, sorry…shouldn't we continue this somewhere…more comfortable?"

Grimmjow sighed and stood up and grabbed Ichigo's wrist and tossed him in the direction of the bed. Ichigo fell backwards onto it. Ichigo moved farther onto the bed not knowing whether it was so he could get more comfortable or whether he was moving instinctively away from Grimmjow's lust filled stare.

Grimmjow crawled onto the bed after him and positioned himself over Ichigo and grinned, "Is this better?" Ichigo nodded. "Good, now let's continue." Grimmjow bent towards Ichigo's neck kissed down his neck and along his collar bone. Grimmjow slipped his hands under Ichigo's shirt and pulled it up and over his head and arms. Grimmjow's eyes flicked quickly over the features of Ichigo's naked chest. He grinned and removed his own shirt.

Grimmjow bent down and licked Ichigo's nipple which released a gasp from him. Ichigo quickly pushed Grimmjow away from him, "Wait…"

Grimmjow growled at him annoyed, "What is it this time?"

Ichigo blushed and averted his gaze from Grimmjow's piercing blue eyes, "It's just, um, we're roommates…and won't this make things…um…awkward for us?"

Grimmjow sighed and frowned, "Not if we keep doing it… Ichigo, did you want to do this or not? Because you sure are making it difficult for me…."

Ichigo shook his head, "No, I do! It's just…I'm sorry," he gripped the bed sheets tightly. "I've never done this before," he said quietly, "I don't quite know what to expect."

Grimmjow grinned, "Well, surely you've at least done it with a girl so you know some of what to expect." Ichigo looked away embarrassed and shook his head. Grimmjow's eyes widened a bit surprised then his grin grew wider. "Mmm," he licked his lips, "I see, well don't you worry. I'll take good care of you."

Grimmjow undid Ichigo's pants and slowly pulled them off along with his underwear. Ichigo blushed as Grimmjow ran his hands up his legs and over his naked body. Grimmjow slipped off the rest of his own clothes then reached over to his night stand and pulled something out of the drawer. Ichigo looked at the tube in Grimmjow's hand. "What's that...?"

Grimmjow grinned and undid the cap and squirted the contents onto his hand, "Its lube." Ichigo swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded his understanding and closed his eyes shut. Grimmjow spread the lubricant over Ichigo's cock. He then reached back behind himself and inserted two fingers past the hard ring of muscle. Grimmjow gasped as he pumped his fingers into himself. He spread apart his fingers to widen his entrance. Ichigo opened his eyes when he heard Grimmjow gasp and watched as he prepped himself.

Ichigo was going to say something but decided against it. He figured Grimmjow knew what he was doing and didn't want to interrupt him anymore than he already had. Grimmjow finished his prep and wrapped his hand around Ichigo's cock and propped himself over it. He grit his teeth as he slowly inserted Ichigo inside of him. Ichigo moaned at the tightness of Grimmjow's ass.

"Shit!" Grimmjow cried out as he closed his eyes and rocked Ichigo into him. He rested his lube slicked hand on Ichigo's chest. He panted and groaned as he continued to rock his hips. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow rode him. He touched Grimmjow's chest unsurely. He didn't want to disturb the other man.

Grimmjow opened his eyes and smiled at Ichigo. He bent forward and wrapped his hand back behind Ichigo's head and pulled him in for a kiss. Grimmjow pulled away and smiled, "You ready?" Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow unsurely. He didn't quite know what for but he gazed into his confident blue eyes and nodded. "Don't worry," Grimmjow assured him, "just follow my lead." Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow kissed him.

Grimmjow propped his ass a bit higher over Ichigo and spread his legs wider apart. He placed Ichigo's hands on his legs near to his hips. "Now…" Grimmjow grunted, "rock your hips up into me."

"Fuck," Ichigo gasped as he rocked his hips slowly at first into Grimmjow. He then quickened his pace and gripped onto Grimmjow's hips and pulled him down onto him. Grimmjow moaned and gripped his own cock in his hand. He pumped in time with the pace that Ichigo had set. "Ah, fuck, nnn, Grimmjow…so good...mnn…ha…"

Grimmjow gasped and moaned as Ichigo pounded into him. "Ahn, Ichigo…ah, there, nnn, yeah…fuck yeah…ah…I'm coming!" Grimmjow released his hot cum over Ichigo's chest. Ichigo grunted as he continued to pound into Grimmjow about to reach his own climax. He cried out in pleasure as he released his load into Grimmjow. Grimmjow panted as he slowly removed Ichigo from his ass. He tiredly laid next to Ichigo and grinned. "Not bad for your first time."

Ichigo smiled, "Really?" Grimmjow nodded. "Thanks….you felt…amazing."

Grimmjow laughed, "Nn, yeah, thanks." He sat up and rubbed his lower back, "Ngh, crap…" he flopped onto Ichigo and rested his head on his abdomen and yawned. "I need a nap…"

Ichigo smirked, "Well don't nap on me. I need to study—Grimmjow?" He glanced down at Grimmjow and found that he had already fallen fast asleep. He sighed and rested his hand on Grimmjow's head. He guessed that he could study a bit later. He yawned and fell asleep shortly after Grimmjow.


	3. Chapter 3

Harder to Breath; Chapter 3

Ichigo sat across from Orihime in the college cafeteria. He had a hard time concentrating on what Orihime was saying to him. He couldn't get his mind off of what happened last night. He was a bit confused and couldn't decide if he wanted it to happen again or tell Grimmjow that it was a one-time occurrence. Orihime smiled and waved her hand in front of Ichigo's face, "Hey Ichigo… did you hear what I said?"

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Orihime, "Ah, I'm so sorry Orihime…. I didn't get much sleep last night. What were you saying?"

"It's okay. I was just asking if you wanted to start a study group for class," She repeated.

Ichigo smiled. "That's a great idea. Let's do it."

Orihime blushed. "Thanks…so who did you think we should invite?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. "Well…I don't really know anybody else in the class….why not make it just the two of us? That isn't so bad is it?" He smiled.

Orihime shook her head a bit embarrassed. "Um, no it isn't but if we formed a study group we could get to know the other students better and they would bring more to the group." She smiled and moved a strand of hair that fell out of place back behind her ear. "We can still study together though separately from the group if you want to."

Ichigo smiled, "Alright that sounds good. Anybody you want to invite to the group is fine with me—." He was shoved forward into the table abruptly when somebody ran into the back of his chair.

"Ah, sorry," the person behind him apologized. Ichigo turned around to tell him it was okay but stopped when he saw who it was. Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo. "Hey man, what's up? You didn't tell me you were going out for lunch I would have come with you."

Ichigo blushed at the visual image that 'come with you' put in his head. He didn't know why he had suddenly become so perverted. "Grimmjow, this is my friend Orihime. Orihime, this is my roommate Grimmjow."

Orihime smiled and bowed her head politely, "Hello Grimmjow, it's nice to meet you."

Grimmjow grinned and sat down next to them. "It's nice to meet you also." Grimmjow elbowed Ichigo and whispered not so quietly in his ear, "Hey man, you didn't tell me you had a friend with big tits."

Orihime blushed and looked away embarrassed at hearing his words. Ichigo frowned. "Grimmjow, could you try and not be so crude please?"

Grimmjow leaned back in his chair and grinned wider. "I see. Sorry, I didn't realize you liked this chick."

Ichigo looked between the two shocked and sputtered out a reply. "No I don't!—I mean, we're just friends…erm…" He looked at Orihime who had clearly gotten uncomfortable at the situation.

Grimmjow started laughing so hard he almost fell backwards in his chair. "Oh man Kurosaki, you are so hilarious!"

Ichigo frowned, "Would you stop it Grimmjow? You're embarrassing Orihime with your comments!"

Grimmjow stopped his laughing and gazed at Ichigo seriously, "You're right Ichigo. Orhime and I just met. It's inappropriate of me to talk about you two like that." He turned to Orihime and smiled. "I'm sorry Orihime."

Orihime nodded, "Its okay Grimmjow."

Grimmjow smiled and rested his head on his hand. "Oh good," he purred. "So, what were you guys doing before I came over?"

"Ichigo and I were going to form a study group for our Psychology class," she smiled.

Grimmjow grinned, "Really? Psychology? I happen to be taking a Psychology class. Would you mind if I joined the group?"

Ichigo was about to protest but Orihime answered before he could. "We would love to have you, right Ichigo?" she looked over to Ichigo and smiled.

Ichigo sat there with his mouth gaped open. Grimmjow looked over at him expecting an answer. "Um, yeah, why not." He finally spit out.

Orihime clapped her hands together excitedly, "Oh good."

Grimmjow grinned and stood up. "Well, I have to be going." He reached over to Orihime and took some of her hair gently in his hand and smiled at her. "It was a pleasure meeting such a beautiful young lady." She blushed at his compliment. Grimmjow turned to Ichigo and took his chin in his hand. He bent down close to Ichigo's face and grinned. "Come back to the room as soon as you can," he moved towards his ear and whispered, "I _need_ you." He bit down gently on Ichigo's ear lobe then stood up straight. He waved goodbye then left the cafeteria.

Ichigo blushed and moved his hand over his ear embarrassed. Orihime hadn't seen or heard anything but Ichigo still felt a bit angry at Grimmjow for acting that way in a public setting. He hadn't told Grimmjow that they would be having a secret relationship but he didn't know exactly if he was quite ready for an open one either. He guessed he had better talk Grimmjow and fast.

"Wow, um, he sure doesn't mind getting close to you does he?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo shook his head, "It's just the way he is. He's that way with everybody…" He stood up quickly. "I have to go Orihime. I forgot there was something that I needed to do." Orihime nodded her understanding and Ichigo headed back to the room quickly.

When Ichigo walked into the room he found Grimmjow lying on his bed eating a bowl of strawberries…naked. Ichigo quickly shut the door behind him and looked away embarrassed. "What the hell Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow grinned around a strawberry he was taking a bite out of. He licked the juice off of his lips. "What? I got hungry waiting."

Ichigo sighed and looked over at Grimmjow while keeping his eyes on his face. "No, I'm taking about you lying on your bed naked…"

"I was making sure that I was ready as soon as possible," he explained as he took another bite out of a strawberry.

Ichigo shook his head and put his hand over his eyes tiredly, "Um, we need to talk…"

Grimmjow stood up and walked over to Ichigo and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him towards his body. "I don't want to talk…I want to fuck." He quieted Ichigo's protests with his lips. He pulled away long enough to pull off Ichigo's shirt then returned his lips over Ichigo's.

Ichigo moaned into Grimmjow's mouth and ran his fingers through his blue hair. Grimmjow's hands moved fast to remove Ichigo from his pants. Ichigo suddenly found himself lying on his bed naked with Grimmjow over him. Grimmjow waved the tube of lube and grinned. "Your training continues today. I'm going to teach you how to prep properly for sex."

Ichigo had moved into a position behind a Grimmjow on his hands and knees as per Grimmjow's instruction. He had been given the tube of lubricant and hesitated with Grimmjow's next set of instructions. He spread the lube over his fingers and inserted them slowly into Grimmjow's ass. Grimmjow gasped as Ichigo moved his fingers like Grimmjow told him to prep his entrance for Ichigo's cock.

Ichigo pumped his own cock as he motioned his fingers in and out of Grimmjow's ass. "Ah, mmmn, quickly Kurosaki…" Grimmjow groaned. Ichigo took his signal and removed his fingers replacing it with his hard cock. He held onto Grimmjow's hips as he pounded into his ass. Grimmjow grasped tightly to the bed sheets and arched his back as he cried out.

"Ah, fuck, so good, nn," Ichigo groaned as he continued to rock his hips into Grimmjow. Grimmjow's hand grabbed the hard on that developed between his legs. He pleasured himself in time with Ichigo's thrusts. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow's hips back towards him to pound himself deeper into Grimmjow.

Grimmjow gasped and moaned as Ichigo drove himself further into him. "Ahn, shit…nnn, there, oh fuck!" Grimmjow pumped himself faster as he felt closer to release. Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Grimmjow's neck as he released his load into him. Grimmjow's hot cum escaped over his hand and he fell to the bed exhausted. He pulled Ichigo close to him and kissed the top of Ichigo's head that rested on his chest. Grimmjow grinned, "Tomorrow I'll teach you how to give a blow job."


	4. Chapter 4

Harder to Breath; Chapter 4

Ichigo sighed as he arrived at the library with Grimmjow where they were to meet with the study group. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Grimmjow about their relationship. Every time he tried to bring it up Grimmjow had distracted him with sex. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow to the side, "Hey Grimmjow, you have a habit of being a bit…open about things. Do you think you could keep our relationship a secret?" Grimmjow frowned at Ichigo's request so he quickly explained. "I mean…well just until I am used to the idea of…us."

Grimmjow grinned and leaned Ichigo up against the wall which hid him from view behind a bookshelf. "Okay Kurosaki, I don't mind. Secrets make life more entertaining." He kissed Ichigo and ran his hand down his back and rested it on his ass and squeezed it. He pulled away and walked toward the main area. Grimmjow waved as Orihime entered the library.

Orihime smiled at Grimmjow and waved, "Is Ichigo here yet?"

Ichigo blushed and stepped out from behind the bookshelf and smiled, "Ah, hey Orihime. Are others going to be coming?"

Orihime shook her head, "They weren't able to come today. They had other plans. So it's just the three of us."

Grimmjow grinned and wrapped his arm around Orihime's shoulders. "Great! Let's get started." The three sat at a small table where Grimmjow sat next to Orihime with Ichigo across from them. "Oh, I forgot my book. I'll just share with you Orihime. Is that alright?"

Orihime nodded and moved her book over closer to him, "That's fine. I was thinking we could start out with the key terms…"

Ichigo didn't hear the rest of what Orihime was saying because he got too distracted with what Grimmjow was doing. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow got unnecessarily close to Orihime. Grimmjow rested his arm over the back of her chair and twisted some of her hair playfully around his finger as he listened to her talk. Ichigo was going to say something but was stopped when he felt something moving up his leg.

Grimmjow grinned as he rubbed his foot along Ichigo's leg and moved slowly up towards his crotch. He kneaded his foot against Ichigo's cock which released a gasp from him. Ichigo quickly covered his mouth and glared at Grimmjow. Orihime looked up from the book and smiled, "Is something wrong Ichigo?" Ichigo shook his head and tried to keep from crying out. Orihime looked at him unsure, "Are you sure? You look a little pale…."

"Nah," Ichigo managed to say through grit teeth, "I'm fine."

Grimmjow grinned and faked concern, "Are you sure Ichigo? Maybe you should lay your head down for a bit." Ichigo glared and gripped his knees. He shook his head. "Well, alright," Grimmjow's grin widened as he kneaded deeper, "if you say so." He turned back to Orihime and smiled, "Do you think you could explain this part to me? I don't quite understand it."

Orihime explained the section to Grimmjow as he continued to message Ichigo closer to his release. Ichigo covered his face with his hands. He blushed when he felt people staring at him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself near his climax. "I'm…" he panted out.

Grimmjow greedily took in the image of Ichigo nearing his climax. Orihime looked at Ichigo worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Ichigo rested his forehead on the edge of the table and bit his arm to keep himself from crying out as he reached his climax. He panted heavily and stood up, "I'm going to go lay down…" He walked quickly out of the library.

Orihime looked after him worriedly, "Is he going to be okay?"

Grimmjow smiled and patted her on the shoulder, "He'll be fine. I'll go look after him to make sure he reaches the room okay. I'll stay with him in case he needs anything."

Orihime nodded and smiled, "Thank you…oh, before you go Grimmjow…I…you aren't interested in me are you?" she blushed at the grin Grimmjow gave her. "I just…you've been touching me and I didn't want you to get too interested in me because I like someone else…"

Grimmjow shook his head and smirked, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm this way with everyone I know. Don't worry; I'm interested in someone else too."

Orihime sighed relieved, "Oh good. Well, you better go and see to Ichigo. He looked pretty bad."

Grimmjow grinned and stood up, "Yeah, awful."

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow when he caught up with him, "You bastard."

Grimmjow smiled innocently, "I don't know what you mean."

Ichigo grit his teeth, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You running your foot up my leg…and causing me to…in the library! After I specifically asked you not to do anything like that…." He looked over at Grimmjow who was staring at him seriously…too seriously. Ichigo frowned. "What?"

"What are you talking about?" Grimmjow asked darkly.

Ichigo flinched at the sudden change in Grimmjow's demeanor. "I…I'm talking about you getting me to cum with your foot…"

Grimmjow shook his head, "That wasn't me."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow stunned. He would have laughed at him if Grimmjow wasn't looking at him with such a deadly stare. "What do you mean? You're not saying it was Orihime…?"

Grimmjow clinched his fists, "That bitch. Asking about you all worriedly when she was the one who was causing you to…"

Ichigo still stared at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious! Orihime wouldn't…you were grinning at me the whole time as if it was you!"

Grimmjow frowned, "I was grinning because I thought you were getting jealous at seeing me so close to Orihime."

"You can't…that's not…" Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with his mouth gaped open.

Grimmjow grinned and gently took Ichigo's jaw in his hand, "That's about how wide you'll have to have your mouth open when you give me a blow job." Grimmjow laughed at the still stunned expression on Ichigo's face.

Ichigo shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Wait…so it was you? You were joking with me?" Grimmjow chuckled and nodded his head. "I can't believe you!" Ichigo stomped into their room and sat angrily on his bed. "First you do that to me in a _public_ place and then lie to me about it and make me think it was Orihime!"

Grimmjow knelt in front of him and grinned, "Sorry, you were so sexy I couldn't resist. That and you told me not to push the red button. I couldn't help but push." His gaze grew serious as he started to undo Ichigo's pants and looked up at him. "I'll make it up to you." He grinned, "I'll demonstrate a proper blow job before I make you give me one."

Ichigo frowned as Grimmjow removed his cock from his pants, "I…nn, haven't ever agreed to give you—Ah!" he cried out as Grimmjow ran his tongue along his shaft and then took him whole into his mouth. Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo and grinned as Ichigo shut his eyes and leaned his head back. Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow sucked him off. Grimmjow ran his hand up Ichigo's chest and played with his nipple.

"Ahn, mnnn, Grimm…owahn…" he tried to keep himself from thrusting his hips into Grimmjow's mouth. He looked down lustfully at Grimmjow sucking and licking his cock. The sight turned him on causing him to reach closer to his climax. "Shit! I'm cum—," Ichigo gasped as he released his load for the second time that day into Grimmjow's mouth.

Grimmjow swallowed the cum to Ichigo's slight disgust and licked any remaining white milky substance from his lips. Grimmjow grinned and kissed Ichigo, "Don't knock it till you try it." Ichigo didn't know if he wanted to try it or not but he had a feeling he was going to whether he liked it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Harder to Breath; Chapter 5

Ichigo awoke to shouting in the hall outside of his room. He walked groggily over to the door and looked out into the hall. He saw Grimmjow arguing with some guy. Grimmjow shoved the guy against the wall and spoke coolly, "Give me the money by tomorrow or else." The guy nodded quickly and Grimmjow let go of him. The guy ran away down the hall out of sight. Grimmjow turned back to the room and saw Ichigo. He covered his deadly glare with a grin. "Morning," he kissed Ichigo on the lips and shoved Ichigo into the room and shut the door behind him.

Grimmjow leaned Ichigo up against his desk and ground his hips into him as he kissed Ichigo's neck, "Mn, you wanna?"

Ichigo tried to keep it hidden that he _did_ in fact want to… a _lot_ and put his hand on Grimmjow's chest and pushed him away slightly, "Grimmjow…who was that?"

"Who?" Grimmjow leaned forward again to go back to kissing Ichigo's neck but was stopped by Ichigo's hand. He frowned, "He was just a friend."

Ichigo frowned back, "He didn't look like a friend to me with the way you were treating him."

Grimmjow sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Listen, don't worry about it. It was just a little…business that we were handling so I had to get a little rough with him so he would pitch in."

Ichigo wanted to ask him more questions to find out if he was involved in gangs and drugs like Asano said, but Grimmjow was _really_ good at changing the subject. Ichigo wasn't able to hold Grimmjow off anymore when he wrapped his arm behind Ichigo and started to fondle his balls. Ichigo gasped and leaned his forehead against Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow slid his hand into Ichigo's pants and fingered the outside of Ichigo's anus. Ichigo's head snapped up and he looked at Grimmjow. "W-what are you doing?"

Grimmjow grinned and circled his finger around the ring of muscle. "I was thinking you needed a little…punishment."

Ichigo didn't like the sadistic look in Grommjow's eyes. "For what?" his voice cracked a bit.

Grimmjow's grin grew wider, "For refusing to suck my cock." Ichigo protested as Grimmjow picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and headed toward the bathroom. Grimmjow turned on the shower and started to remove his clothing. He motioned to Ichigo to do the same. Ichigo hesitantly took off his clothes and blushed as he stood there naked before Grimmjow. Grimmjow's eyes flicked lustfully over Ichigo's naked body.

When the water was warm enough Grimmjow pushed Ichigo into the shower and up against the wall. Grimmjow grinned as he ran his hands down Ichigo's water slicked back and rested his hands on his ass. Grimmjow grabbed a bottle that was sitting on the shower shelf that Ichigo knew to be new. "Wh-what is that?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

Grimmjow grinned and stuck out his tongue. He squirted the contents of the bottle onto his tongue. He kissed Ichigo and inserted his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. The familiar taste of strawberry swirled around in Ichigo's mouth. "It's flavored lube," Grimmjow explained to Ichigo's puzzled expression when he finished kissing him.

"Why does it need to be flavored?" Ichigo asked. Ichigo flinched back when Grimmjow gazed at him lustfully.

"Turn around and bend over," Grimmjow commanded. Ichigo did as he was told and bent over and leaned against the shower wall. Grimmjow grinned and put more lube on his tongue. He knelt down and spread apart Ichigo's cheeks. Ichigo clenched his eyes shut and gasped as Grimmjow slowly inserted his tongue into his ass. Grimmjow circled his tongue along Ichigo's ring of muscle. Ichigo panted as the hot water poured over him and his naked body as Grimmjow's tongue played inside of him.

Ichigo reached to touch his hardening cock but Grimmjow held back his hand. Grimmjow removed his tongue and licked his lips and grinned, "You're not allowed to touch yourself. I'm going to fuck you into an orgasm." Grimmjow stood up and replaced the lubricant on his tongue. He licked his middle finger and spread the thick liquid over its surface. Grimmjow's hand reached down to Ichigo's anus and his finger disappeared inside. Ichigo closed his eyes and gripped onto the shower bar for support against the foreign feeling.

"Relax…" Grimmjow coaxed. Grimmjow slowly moved his finger deeper inside Ichigo. "Push out gently," Grimmjow instructed, "and let me know if anything hurts."

Ichigo nodded his understanding and did as he was instructed. Grimmjow was able to find Ichigo's sensitive spot and lightly rubbed his finger along it. Ichigo cried out in pleasure and gripped onto the shower bar tighter. Grimmjow then moved to widen Ichigo's entrance in preparation for his hot member. "Ahn," Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow inserted another finger and spread them apart.

Grimmjow concentrated on prepping Ichigo and listened for any signs of displeasure from him. When he finished Grimmjow removed his fingers and grabbed his throbbing cock and pressed it at the entrance. "Are you ready?" Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's ear. "Same as with my fingers…relax and push out gently…" Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow grinned. Grimmjow licked the water that trickled down Ichigo's neck and slowly pushed his cock into him.

Ichigo groaned upon Grimmjow's entry and felt a dull pain in his lower back that was covered mostly by the pleasure of Grimmjow inside of him. Grimmjow slowly thrust his cock in and out of Ichigo. Ichigo cried out and moaned as Grimmjow found his pleasure spot again. "Ahn, there, mmn, ha…faster…" Ichigo begged.

Grimmjow grinned and pounded faster and harder into Ichigo. Ichigo gripped onto the bar for support. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo and held him close as he continued to thrust his cock deeper into him. Grimmjow bit and kissed along Ichigo's neck and collar bone to mark Ichigo as his. Ichigo moaned at the pain and rocked his hips back into Grimmjow's cock. "Fuck," Grimmjow grunted as he pounded harder into Ichigo causing him to near his climax.

Ichigo's hot cum spilled out as Grimmjow pounded his last few times into Ichigo and reached his own climax. Grimmjow leaned tiredly against the shower wall. He turned Ichigo's head towards him and kissed him. The flavor of strawberry was still present on his lips and tongue.

Grimmjow grinned as he watched the tired Ichigo limp out of the shower and grab a towel to dry off. Grimmjow walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed up Ichigo's neck and nibbled his ear lobe. "Mmm," Grimmjow moaned, "I love the flavor of strawberry."

Ichigo smiled and leaned his head back against Grimmjow's shoulder and turned his head to kiss Grimmjow's neck. "…I love you Grimmjow."

Grimmjow grinned and kissed Ichigo on the lips. "I better get ready for class. I'll see you later." Grimmjow grabbed a towel and walked out of the bathroom to get dressed. Ichigo blinked and stared after Grimmjow stunned. Ichigo thought back quickly over their relationship and wondered what Grimmjow thought him. How serious was Grimmjow?

Ichigo sighed dejectedly as he sat at lunch with Asano. Asano frowned, "What's wrong Ichigo? Is everything alright? Did you find out I was right about your roommate?"

Ichigo shook his head, "Nah, that's not it…it's just…I have this new…lover—." Ichigo's sentence was interrupted by Asano's cry of shock.

"What? You have a girlfriend and you didn't tell me?" Asano cried in disbelief.

Ichigo frowned and waved Asano to be quiet, "No, see that's the thing. I don't really know if we're dating or not…"

Asano frowned, "Wait, but you called her your lover…you two are having sex?"

Ichigo glared at Asano to stop yelling. Asano got the message and quieted down. "Yes…we're having sex…I mean, it sorta just happened. I always just assumed that because of that we were dating but now I'm not so sure…"

"Why is that?" Asano asked.

"Well…" Ichigo hesitated. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk too much about his situation with Grimmjow but he really needed the advice. "I said 'I love you' and I didn't get a reply back…"

Asano shook his head, "Aw man, that's not good…what did she say?"

"…just changed the subject and went to class." Ichigo sighed. "What does that mean?"

"It could mean one of two things," Asano replied expertly, "Either she doesn't know yet how she feels about you and doesn't want to make a commitment yet, or she is just using you for sex."

Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair, "Agh, but how will I know which one?"

Asano shrugged his shoulders, "The only way to know for sure is ask."

Ichigo finally took a bite of the food that he had ordered and groaned, "I've tried to, but every time I bring up our relationship we end up having sex…."

Asano stroked his chin in thought, "Hmm, so she knows that you are worried about the relationship. So, either she changes the subject because she feels you might end the relationship if you know she is only in it for the sex, or because she doesn't want you to find out she doesn't know how she feels."

Ichigo shook his head. Asano was just pointing out what Ichigo already knew. He still had no clue what to do. He guessed he would have to force the answer out of Grimmjow….one way or another.


	6. Chapter 6

Harder to Breath; Chapter 6

Ichigo was thinking about how he should go about forcing the information that he wanted from Grimmjow when he walked into their dorm room and found Grimmjow sitting on his bed eating a bowl of strawberries while reading porn. Ichigo sighed, "You eat strawberries while you read porn?"

Grimmjow grinned and sucked on the strawberry slowly before he took a bite out of it. "Yeah, I _love_ strawberries."

Ichigo shook his head and sat at his desk. He pulled out a textbook so he could study for an upcoming test. He tried to focus on his studying but soon his thoughts started to turn to thinking of a way to get Grimmjow to stop thinking about sex for one moment and talk to him about their relationship. As Ichigo sat there trying to block out the sounds of Grimmjow jacking off to his magazine an idea popped into his head.

Ichigo grinned and stood up. He walked over to dresser and pulled a tie out of one of his drawers. He walked over to Grimmjow and stood next to his bed. Grimmjow had his eyes closed as he pumped himself closer to climax. Grimmjow opened his eyes when he felt Ichigo standing next to him. He grinned and stopped what he was doing. "I'm sorry, was I bothering you?"

Ichigo smirked and shook his head, "Not exactly…I just wanted to…help you out." He moved aside Grimmjow's magazine and straddled his waist. Grimmjow grinned as Ichigo wrapped the tie around his wrists and tied him to the bars of the bed. Ichigo spread Grimmjow's legs apart and bent down toward his already hard cock. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo ran his tongue along his shaft.

Ichigo took the length of Grimmjow's cock into his mouth. Ichigo sucked and ran his lips and tongue up and down along the length of Grimmjow's shaft. Grimmjow was about to reach his climax when the heat of Ichigo's wet mouth suddenly left his cock. He looked at Ichigo shocked, "What the fuck?"

Ichigo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sat up. "You've been avoiding talking about our relationship with me. You either talk to me or I'm going to leave you like this."

Grimmjow glared at Ichigo and pulled against his restraints. "Untie me Kurosaki."

Ichigo shook his head, "No, not until you answer my questions. Are you involved with gangs and drugs?"

Grimmjow frowned and shook his head, "No I'm not."

Ichigo frowned and crosses his arms, "Then why were you accepting a large amount of money from one guy and yelling at another one for not giving you money?"

Grimmjow looked away from Ichigo, "…that's none of your business…"

Ichigo threw his hands up in the air, "Then what is my business Grimmjow? What exactly are we? Are we dating? Are we just having sex for fun? Do you even love me? You haven't given me any indications that you do…"

Grimmjow glared at Ichigo. "Get the fuck off of me and untie me. We're through."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow stunned, "What?"

"You heard me," Grimmjow growled. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow puzzled then did as he asked. Grimmjow stomped off to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Ichigo left the dorm room in search of a place farther away from Grimmjow.

Ichigo sat across from Asano depressed. He thought about what had just happened a few hours earlier and still couldn't quite understand the situation. Asano tried to help Ichigo out. He could see that Ichigo was really upset by the break up. "So she just said that you were through? She didn't give you any explanation at all?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No explanation, just said that we were through. I guess I was just being used for sex…" 'But if that were the case,' Ichigo thought, 'why did he get so angry?' Ichigo sighed and Asano patted him on the arm.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but don't worry. There are other girls out there who actually like you. Once you recover you can go after them." Asano grinned proudly at his advice.

Ichigo sighed at Asano's sucky advice. "I don't even like girls anymore…"

Asano looked at Ichigo shocked, "What are you talking about man! You can't give up! It's just one girl! You'll find another one like her that'll like you! Don't give up on girls completely!"

Ichigo looked up at Asano a bit stunned. He didn't realize he had said that out loud. "Um, oh right, sorry, of course…I didn't really mean that…"

Asano sighed his relief, "Oh good," he smiled, "You had me worried for a minute there."

Ichigo didn't know why he kept coming to Asano for advice. He didn't help him _at all_ with his problems.

For several days Ichigo had been avoiding Grimmjow by waking up before him and coming back to the dorm late at night. Although Ichigo didn't really know if calling it 'avoiding' was quite accurate since Grimmjow wasn't trying to talk to him, but he guessed it still worked for his case. Ichigo would occasionally see him on the campus hanging out with his friends. Grimmjow looked like he was doing fine with their separation. Ichigo would find himself staring at Grimmjow and would have to stop himself. He needed to move on just like Grimmjow.

On Ichigo's way to one of his classes a man with black hair and green eyes stopped him in the hall. "Ichigo Kurosaki?" he asked. Ichigo nodded. "Hello, I'm Ulquiorra," he introduced, "I'm a friend of Grimmjow's. Is it okay if we talk?"

Ichigo looked at his watch. He had a bit of time before classes. "I guess. What do you need to talk to me about?"

"It's about Grimmjow. I was hoping to convince you into talking to him," he said.

Ichigo frowned, "Why should I talk to him? He was the one who broke up with me."

Ulquiorra sighed, "Yes, I know. He's an idiot." Ichigo looked at him confused which caused Ulquiorra to sigh again. "He didn't really want to break up with you. He just broke up with you in anger and now he's too prideful to talk to you. He's upset and is yelling and beating up people all the time. So could you please talk to him before he hurts anyone else?"

Ichigo thought for a moment over Ulquiorra's words. "…I guess I can talk to him." Ichigo thought he saw a smile pass over the man's serious face but wasn't sure. Ulquiorra nodded his thanks and walked away. After class Ichigo had to prepare himself mentally for his talk with Grimmjow. Grimmjow occasionally scared Ichigo with the dark glares that he gave him when he was angry. Ichigo tried to think exactly what it was that he was going to say to Grimmjow. He didn't know quite exactly how to start the conversation either. He guessed he could always say that Ulquiorra asked him to talk to him.

When he returned to the dorm room Grimmjow wasn't there. Ichigo sat on the bed and waited for the return of his roommate. When Grimmjow arrived at the room he entered with another man. The man's arm was wrapped around Grimmjow's waist. Grimmjow looked over and saw Ichigo sitting on the bed waiting for him. Ichigo didn't understand the blank stare on Grimmjow's face but he understood well enough the expression on the other man's face. Ichigo stood up and mumbled an apology and quickly ran out of the room. He didn't look back nor did he want to and nobody called after him. Ichigo looked for a quiet place where he could cry if he needed to and finally try and move on because Grimmjow had clearly done so already.


	7. Chapter 7

Harder to Breath; Chapter 7

Ulquiorra approached Ichigo again the next day in the library. Ichigo frowned as he watched him sit down. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to him, but he looked like he had his hands full with somebody else so I didn't want to bother him," Ichigo said.

Ulquiorra folded his hands on the table. "I've been following you all day and decided that the library would be the best place to approach you so you wouldn't shout while I talk with you."

"Well, you're quite the strategist aren't you?" Ichigo said sarcastically. "What did you need to talk with me about? Grimmjow has clearly moved on. He shouldn't be punching people any longer."

Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo emotionless. "I see you're upset."

Ulquiorra was right to approach him in the library. Ichigo would not yell at him there even though he wanted to. "Yeah I'm upset. Of course I would be," he said through grit teeth.

"Listen, I'm going to be honest with you. I hate Grimmjow," Ulquiorra stated simply. Ichigo looked at him a bit surprised. "I know what you're thinking. 'Why is he so insistent on helping him then?' I'm only doing this because I owe the bastard…and I really hate owing him because then he gets all cocky and stupid."

"B-but I thought you said you were his friend?" Ichigo asked.

"My definition of friend is a lot different than yours. A friend is someone who is useful to me. Grimmjow is that and nothing more, but he's not useful to me if he's upset about you. In fact he is quite worthless."

Ichigo frowned, "Useless? This wouldn't have anything to do with gangs or anything would it?"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened a bit in surprise but then his face returned back to normal. "No, Grimmjow isn't involved in that anymore. He quit so he could go to college and get an education and have a normal life. His usefulness is different."

"How?" Ichigo asked.

"That's none of your business," Ulquiorra stated simply.

Ichigo frowned and clenched his fist, "I'm so fucking tired of hearing that."

"So," Ulquiorra continued, "I need to you talk to Grimmjow and fix your relationship."

"No way," Ichigo shook his head, "I don't even know if he likes me. I'm not going to hurt myself like that. Plus, why should I help you? I don't owe you anything."

Ichigo didn't realize that Ulquiorra's face could get any more serious. "Yes, I know but if you do this for me I will owe you and I am a very good friend to have."

Ichigo looked at him puzzled, "You mean…you're very useful."

Ulquiorra nodded, "They are one in the same to me. Also, to help quiet your fears I happen to know for a fact that Grimmjow likes you, quite a lot."

Ichigo frowned, "Oh yeah? How is that?"

"He slept with you didn't he?" Ulquiorra asked already knowing the answer.

Ichigo stared confused, "So what? People sleep with other people all the time and not have any feelings towards them."

Ulquiorra shook his head, "Grimmjow is different. He doesn't sleep with just anyone."

"Oh yeah? Then why did I see him come to our room with another guy like he was going to sleep with him?" Ichigo challenged.

"Grimmjow is an idiot but he is not stupid," Ulquiorra said. Ichigo didn't quite understand what this guy meant most of the time. Ulquiorra sighed, "You'll just have to ask him for yourself, but I assure you they did not fuck each other."

"Fine," Ichigo sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, "I'll go and talk to Grimmjow…hey!" Ulquiorra had already stood up and was on his way out of the library. Ichigo sighed, "What is with that guy?"

Ichigo walked slowly back to the dorm room. He stood outside of the door. He didn't know if Grimmjow was already in there but he wanted to prepare himself a bit before he entered. He looked up from the floor and found Grimmjow standing next to him staring at him. "Are you going to come in?" he asked Ichigo.

Ichigo stepped back a bit startled at Grimmjow's sudden appearance before him. He couldn't form any words and instead just nodded his head dumbly. Grimmjow opened the door to the dorm and Ichigo followed in quietly after him. "Ah, um…" Ichigo started hesitantly, "I need to talk to—."

Grimmjow interrupted Ichigo, "I'm going to move into another dorm room." Ichigo looked up from the ground at Grimmjow surprised. "I wanted to tell you earlier but you weren't really here a lot. I think it would be easier on both of us."

Ichigo couldn't look at Grimmjow's emotionless face. "I see…" he answered quietly, "when?"

"Tomorrow," he answered. Ichigo knew his voice would crack if he spoke so he just nodded instead. Ulquiorra had lied. Grimmjow didn't care about him. He was moving out because he didn't want to deal with him anymore. Grimmjow wanted to get away from him.

Ichigo thought about Grimmjow's stupid friend angrily. Well, not friend, he corrected himself, just someone who was useful. A thought popped into Ichigo's head. He looked up at Grimmjow and studied his features. His face wasn't as emotionless as Ichigo had first thought. It looked more to him now like he was masking his emotions. Ichigo approached Grimmjow and stared at his face. Grimmjow backed away a bit and looked at Ichigo puzzled. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Ichigo continued to scrutinize Grimmjow's face. "I'm looking at your face…"

Grimmjow blushed slightly, "Yeah…but why?"

Ichigo ignored his question. "You said it would be easier for both of us…."

Grimmjow couldn't back away anymore and was caught between Ichigo and the bed so he had to lean his face back away from Ichigo's face that was still closely examining his features. "Yeah? So?"

"Why would it be easier on you?" Ichigo asked.

"What?" Grimmjow frowned.

"Well, I know why it would be easier on me. Why would it be easier on you?" Ichigo asked again, "I'm only asking because I think you don't express your feelings very well. You don't always say what you mean but your body always gives you away." Ichigo observed. "Ulquiorra said that you were beating up people because you were angry and that you didn't mean to break up with me."

Grimmjow frowned, "Dumbass…I told him not to interfere."

Ichigo grinned and poked his chest. "Ha! See, right there you were really glad he cared enough to interfere."

Grimmjow brushed aside Ichigo's hand, "So what?"

"So…" Ichigo continued, "do you really want to move out?"

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo away from him and glared at him. "I told you…it would be easier for the both of us."

Ichigo crosses his arms and sighed, "Easier how?"

Grimmjow averted his gaze again, "Well…you wouldn't be laying in the next bed…I wouldn't have to see you every day…" he ran his hand through his hair, "I wouldn't constantly be thinking about…strawberries…" Ichigo looked at him puzzled but let him continue. "About how I want to smell them…and eat them…and kiss them…and hold them…and fuck them…"

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow shocked, "What the hell?" Ichigo knew that Grimmjow liked strawberries but what did they have to do with… "Wait…are you correlating the meaning of my name, strawberry, with me? When you say strawberries…do you really mean me?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow looked away embarrassed and his face started to turn red. Ichigo grinned and put his arms around Grimmjow's neck. "I don't want you to move out…"

Grimmjow sighed, "I don't either…"

Ichigo frowned, "Then why the hell did you break up with me?"

Grimmjow glared at Ichigo, "You made me mad! You said that you didn't feel like I was in love with you! It pissed me off because I was doing the best I could at letting you know. I mean fuck! I don't just sleep with anyone!"

"Then who was that guy you were with yesterday?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo puzzled, "Guy? What guy? …oh! You mean him…" he frowned. "I didn't sleep with him. He was drunk so I was taking him back home. He gets clingy when he's drunk. I came back to the room to get my car keys." Ichigo thought back to the incident for a moment. He guessed that the guy did look like he had been drunk.

"Alright then what were those guys and the money about?" Ichigo asked, "Don't you dare tell me it's none of my business." Ichigo frowned.

Grimmjow sighed, "Because of my tough demeanor Ulquiorra occasionally asks me to rough up some guys for the money they owe him. I only said it wasn't your business because…well it was dealing with Ulquiorra and that guy isn't someone you want to mess with."

"I thought you weren't involved with gangs?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow frowned, "I'm not. Ulquiorra isn't involved with any gangs. He's a loan shark...of sorts, but he doesn't like doing the heavy lifting so I do it for him when it needs done."

Ichigo sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I guess I can live with that… So now that we have everything settled…" He grinned and leaned in closer to Grimmjow's lips. "We can have make up sex."

Grimmjow grinned and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and pulled him closer. "Mmm, I love make up sex."

Ichigo grinned, "Good, cuz you're not getting it till you tell me you love me, properly."

Grimmjow glared and pushed Ichigo away, "You fucking bastard." Ichigo tackled Grimmjow to the bed and pinned him.

Ichigo grinned as Grimmjow struggled underneath him. "Now…" Ichigo spoke as he struggled also to keep Grimmjow pinned, "just say it and we can have sex." Grimmjow panted and paused his struggling as Ichigo rubbed his knee between Grimmjow's legs.

Grimmjow groaned and gasped as Ichigo continued to grind his knee against his cock making it hard. "Ngh, ha, mn, fine!" Grimmjow looked Ichigo in the eyes and panted, "I love you…strawberry" he blushed.

Ichigo grinned and kissed him on the lips. "Close enough." Ichigo quickly removed Grimmjow's shirt and started in on his pants. Ichigo ground his hips against Grimmjow and kissed along his neck.

"Shit," Grimmjow panted, "Ngh, stop messing around…and get the fuck inside me…there's lube in my pant's pocket…"

Ichigo grinned at the fact that only Grimmjow would carry lube in his pants. He fished out the lubricant and covered his fingers with it. He prepped Grimmjow's opening for his cock then slathered the lube over his throbbing member. He gasped at the cold feel of it then slowly inserted himself into Grimmjow's hot insides. Grimmjow hissed and wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist and pulled him deeper inside of him. Ichigo panted heavily as he thrust his hips into Grimmjow. "Ahn, fuck, harder! Shit! Nn, faster…ahn there, ha, fuck, more…" Grimmjow moaned.

Ichigo lifted Grimmjow's hips up and pounded deeper and harder into him. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow closed his eyes and cried out his name. Grimmjow panted in pleasure, the syllables of Ichigo's name becoming indistinguishable from his moans. The sight of Grimmjow hot and flustered before him drove Ichigo closer to his climax. The image of Grimmjow's hot cum spilling out of his cock onto his chest drove Ichigo over the edge and his own load spilled into Grimmjow.

Grimmjow panted tiredly then sat up and rolled onto Ichigo. "Not enough…" he spread apart Ichigo's legs and grabbed the lube. He poured it onto Ichigo's entrance and quickly moved his expert fingers in and out of Ichigo to prep him. Ichigo gasped at the unexpected contact. "Shit Kurosaki…" he panted, "I know this is only your second time but…I don't think I'll be able to take this slow…"

Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow slid into Ichigo. Grimmjow angled Ichigo so that he would find the spot that would send him into ecstasy. Grimmjow thrust his hips faster than the last time he had fucked Ichigo. Ichigo gripped the bed sheets tightly when Grimmjow hit his spot. "Ahn, there, fuck, ha," he panted. Grimmjow gripped tighter onto Ichigo's hips and pounded harder into the spot. Ichigo was driven deeper into pleasure. He cried out as he reached orgasm again and panted tiredly. Grimmjow came shortly after and panted tiredly over Ichigo.

Grimmjow rolled Ichigo onto his stomach and positioned his hips in front of him. Ichigo looked back at Grimmjow surprised, "Again?"

Grimmjow grinned and inserted his already hard cock back into Ichigo. "Ahn, I need more…" Grimmjow groaned as he pounded into Ichigo. Grimmjow kissed along the length of Ichigo's back. Ichigo rested his upper body against the bed and kept his hips up in the air.

He gripped the sheets when Grimmjow found his spot again. "Ah! …there…shit….faster…ngh," Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow continued his administrations on Ichigo's sweet spot and Ichigo came for the third time. Grimmjow released shortly after and panted tiredly next to Ichigo. Ichigo sighed and grinned at Grimmjow. "Is that enough for you?"

Grimmjow grinned, "Not quite…we have a lot of catching up to do."

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow from bed the next morning. He had to call in sick to classes the next day because he was unable to move. Grimmjow smiled and sat next to him on the bed. He moved the hair off of Ichigo's forehead and kissed it. "How are we feeling this morning?"

"Fuck you!" Ichigo growled.

Grimmjow grinned, "Tsk, tsk, I don't think you'll be doing any fucking for a while Kurosaki. You need to rest." Ichigo tried to fight against Grimmjow to prevent him from kissing him but fell back tiredly. Grimmjow, having won the fight, took his prize and kissed Ichigo on the lips. Ichigo sighed and grinned at Grimmjow. He couldn't really stay mad at him for long. Besides, Grimmjow had called in sick also and agreed to take care of him till he got better. Hopefully Grimmjow wouldn't get it into his head that Ichigo was feeling good enough to continue what they started the day before.

_The End_

**A/N: That's it! I may include some extra stories later, but that's only if I get any ideas for this particular GrimmIchi, other than that I'm moving onto a new segment! :D Thanks for all the support and reviews! I really appreciate it! I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks!**


End file.
